Talk:Legendary Dragon
Further confirmation on appearance needed. While youtube samples show that the Revered Dragon is the purple and flat dragon, however the Legendary Dragon appears as grey/white tinted with black, not orange, even containing tints of lilac or blue it seems. To those who own Dawnguard, do those Legendary Dragons appear in several colours? This article will need a lot adjusting it seems. Saratje (talk) 15:11, June 28, 2012 (UTC The picture is clearly a regular dragon retuexture not a legendary dragon. The color scheme and the model is off. Peachslice (talk) 01:26, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Level requirement At what level do they start to appear? My character is level 72 and still no legendary dragon. Jnsnlssn (talk) 19:00, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :80+ 19:09, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :My understanding is that the Legendary Dragons start appearing anywhere between 70-75 depending on luck, difficulty, etc. etc. 23:05, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :I am fairly certain it's 78. I hunted for many hours from level 58-77 and didn't encounter one legendary dragon, then I leveled up to 78 and the very next dragon I encountered was a legendary dragon. This is consistent with many others on forums and the comment section of YouTube videos. Rolythepro (talk) 01:28, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Have you try searching for them at the dragon's lairs? Mount Anthor, is where i always get my legendary dragons (him level 81). Philgo95 (talk) 17:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :I encountered one at level 58 during the Alduin's Wall mission in Karthspire camp. Encountered another one in Falkreath Hold. Seems it's down to having some luck I guess. Duke Vic of Aman'Lu (talk) 13:47, April 15, 2013 (UTC) How? It makes no sense that a Dragon drops Daedric stuff, shouldn't they drop Dragon items? Introduce a bit of Anarchy (talk) 12:32, September 16, 2012 (UTC) : Actually, it does make sense. The equipment/items/loot that a dragon drops is what's found iniside the dragon (i.e., the remains of the last unlucky soul(s) the dragon ate). The materials necessary to create the items are in extremely rare supply and people in Skyrim skilled enough to be able to smith them--even if they had the materials--is even more rare. This makes Dragon items extremely rare in the world, if not altogether non-existent, meaning the chances of the dragon encountering and subsequently eating somebody (who isn't the Dragonborn) wearing Dragonscale or Dragonbone armor or wielding a Dragonbone weapon just about impossible. 13thDoctor (talk) 08:05, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Not really, the dragon items are kind of crafted from various materials, in order for them to be dropped, the dragon would have had to carve its own bones INSIDE of its own body (probably extremely painful) so yeah, then again does it make sense to find a ring inside of a wolf? Mask2697 (talk) 00:23, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ^Ever found a ring inside of a deer? ._. :And it would make sense if they dropped items forged from their bones? 00:15, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Dragon/Wraith thing? I encountered my first Ledgendary Dragon just moments ago, and after I killed it and absorbed it's soul.. There was a dragon/wraith type thing flying around near the carcass? (I was about to take a photo of it before it turned into flames and disappeared) Just confused about what it could be, and if anyone knows anything about it? MorbidlyEon (talk) 15:02, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Did you recently use the shout "Fire Breath"? Pickleseller (talk) 23:20, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Ughhh Is anyone else widely grossed out by its compoiund eyes? Draven Mephilés of Faerûn (talk) 19:29, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Bug confirmation needed Following bug needs confirmation: * You may encounter a Legendary Dragon far earlier than you are supposed to. Around level 30 or even 20. When you attempt to attack the game crashes and your Xbox will freeze. Serve Akatosh or serve no one. (talk) 19:19, December 6, 2014 (UTC)